


圈套｜赫海｜ABO 02

by leenice



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenice/pseuds/leenice
Summary: 威士忌赫X香草薄荷海🚫霸道总裁体🚫私设严重🚫强制系 请避雷🚫没有三观🚫脱缰野马写法有点爽
Kudos: 9





	圈套｜赫海｜ABO 02

**Author's Note:**

> 威士忌赫X香草薄荷海
> 
> 🚫霸道总裁体  
> 🚫私设严重  
> 🚫强制系 请避雷  
> 🚫没有三观  
> 🚫脱缰野马写法有点爽

Eposide 02

李东海虽然不是一个娇滴滴的Omega，但是被Alpha压制的时候还是完全处于下峰，他挣扎了两下，手腕却被李赫宰摁的死死的，就连他想抬起腿来攻击，都被李赫宰的腿迅速压下。

“弓虽暴Omega是犯法的！”李东海恼羞成怒，他一边喊一边用力挣脱，却无济于事。

“绑架已经是犯法了。”李赫宰回答。

“我死也不会让你如愿！”

李赫宰看着李东海眼底通红，着实没想到他的性格这样刚烈，他遇到过很多Omega，多数都是哭哭啼啼柔柔弱弱的模样，他睡过之后就不会有什么鲜明的记忆，而李东海好像不一样。李赫宰想着，也许李东海真的会做一些极端的事情，他可不想在未来的一年里状况百出，便想再和他好好“谈一谈”。

“死很容易，我也可以让你神不知鬼不觉的消失，但是比起死，答应我的条件不是更好吗？”李赫宰钳制李东海手腕的力度没有消失，话语柔软起来。

“我不答应！”

“不知道你有没有看过窗外那片树林，如果你真的不想活了，我会在孩子出生之后，在那里给你找一个隐秘的地方，但是在这之前，你不会死的，你再好好想想？”李赫宰发现他对李东海格外有耐心，能对着他说这样一番话，“当然，如果你觉得未来那么长的岁月要一个人在那片荒地度过会很寂寞，我也可以让你的哥哥来陪你。”

“你！”李东海听到李赫宰的威胁，瞳孔因为惊吓极速扩张，却把李赫宰礼貌微笑的假面深深印在脑中。

“用十个月的时间来换未来的幸福时光，其实不亏的。”李赫宰俯下身，李东海身上的香草薄荷味愈发浓郁，他贪婪的嗅了嗅，和那天车窗外飘进来的清新气息一模一样，“不会有人知道这十个月你到底怎么样，也不会有人知道你生过一个孩子，我会替你保密的！”

李赫宰说完，垂下头去吻李东海，他已经对着淡色的唇着迷很久，很想试一试这柔软的触感会给他怎么样的乐趣，但他并没有得逞，李东海迅速躲开，并更激烈的挣扎起来。

“放开我！”李东海喊着，声音近乎嘶哑。

“忘了告诉你，我是不会弓虽暴你的。”李赫宰的语气带着些惋惜，他抓着李东海的左手放到他面前，手臂上一个不起眼的红色针孔逐渐清晰起来。

“这是什么？”李东海看着自己手臂上的针孔，未知的恐惧逐渐爬满全身，侵袭他的大脑。

“你是不是感觉身体有点热？所以在我进来之前吃了抑制剂？”李赫宰笑了，放开李东海的左手，捏住他的下巴，“你放心，这不是什么毒品，只是会让你提前发情的药。”

“混蛋！”

李东海左手成拳进行攻击，李赫宰却利落的避开，随之而来的不是李赫宰的继续压制，而是浓烈的威士忌味道，李赫宰散发出的信息素迅速将他包裹，这对于即将发情的Omega就像是无形的枷锁，让他如牢笼中的困兽，失去抵抗能力。

“别碰我！”李东海后颈开始发烫，指尖也逐渐脱力，李赫宰的信息素像是无孔不入的虫蚁，钻进他皮肤上的每一个毛孔，心理的抵抗和肉体的渴望慢慢交织在一起，让他无比绝望。

李赫宰放开对李东海的所有钳制，看着他在床上缩成一团，就像受伤后的小猫，突然一阵莫名的怜爱涌上心头，他翻过李东海的身体，看着他发抖却依然仇视他的目光，叹息般的轻声说：“你乖一点，可以少吃点苦。”

李东海眉头皱紧，他的身体开始发抖，就算他用尽全身的力气都无法控制，他不知道李赫宰给他注射了多大剂量的药，或许还带着点其他的东西，只够让他可以勉强支撑起身体，根本没有逃跑的能力，他看着李赫宰脱掉上衣，露出匀称结实的身材，也看到危险逼近的信号。

李赫宰仿佛看透了李东海的心思，他是一个高材生，有自己的思想也更懂得危机利弊，现在这样带着仇视和无助的眼神，却让李赫宰更多了分兴趣。他抓住李东海的脚踝，把他拉到自己身前，此时无法反抗的人迅速被他圈在怀中，这个人软绵绵的，带着香草的甜和薄荷的清凉，李赫宰吻了一下他的唇，像软冰淇淋，细腻爽滑。

李东海因为发情被李赫宰的信息素完全控制，他所能做到的反抗只有不迎合李赫宰的任何动作，大概李赫宰也发现了这一点，他离开已被他亲吻的殷红的唇瓣，带笑的望着李东海湿润的眼睛。

“其实我也不想这样。”李赫宰说着，一只手去解李东海的衣服扣子，“人总是有无可奈何的时候，但对于被迫承受这些的人是你，我只能说抱歉。”

李赫宰脱光李东海的衣服，站直身体意味深长的欣赏了一下，似乎是对自己眼光的肯定，他把李东海拉到床沿，让他的小腿悬空在床沿外，又因为他的俯身靠近使它们无力的搭在床边，白皙纤细的小腿和深色的床单形成了鲜明的对比，就好比此时李东海的肉体与灵魂的对话，一个在渴望，一个想逃脱。

皮肤的触感温热细腻，李赫宰用指尖和舌尖一点一点的描绘，像是不舍得放弃任何细枝末节般，他沉醉于李东海因为被迫发情而肆意流窜的信息素，清甜的香草配着薄荷，丝丝缕缕的缠绕着他的信息素，中和了威士忌的烈，让一切都温润起来。

李东海迷离的睁着眼睛，他明明是被迫发生关系，却因为Omega天生的发情需求而对李赫宰毫无抵抗，他看着李赫宰亲吻他的身体，看着李赫宰抚摸私处，看着李赫宰分开他的双腿，这一切都被李东海看在眼中。

“不要。”

李东海下意识加紧双腿，企图以此来抵抗李赫宰的靠近，他的声音沙哑，在这偌大的房间几不可闻。

“我会履行对你承诺的一切，其实我不算是一个坏人。”李赫宰拉开李东海的双腿，因为情欲缠绕掌心微烫，他的性器就抵在李东海下体前，可以清晰的感觉的那里的收缩和自己胀起部位的神经跳动。

李赫宰的进入缓慢温柔，他轻抚着李东海的大腿，每深入一分就会抬头看看李东海的脸，像是不想错过他的任何表情，皱眉、咬唇、深呼吸，都让他心跳加快。直到完全进入，两个人之间再无缝隙，他抬头看到李东海望着他的眼神尽是无助和委屈，那个眼神让李赫宰动容，甚至有一丝妒忌在心中升起，让他此时显得丑陋不堪。这让他突然有点莫名的气恼，不知是气恼被他侵占的人不曾属于他，还是气恼自己在十个月后要放他自由。

囚禁他吧，让他只属于自己多好啊？

李赫宰看着李东海咬紧的嘴唇，因为他的进出而起伏的胸膛，他俯下身亲吻他的脖颈，感受那里跳动的血管，和自己心跳的一致频率。

交合的快感让李东海紧闭眼睛，他的信息素越来越多的倾泻而出，就像是李赫宰的温床，可以让他任意妄为，他咬紧牙关不发出任何声音，却让自己的呼吸越来越困难，可他只要稍稍放松，哼咛轻喘的声音就会从他唇齿间溢出，刺激着李赫宰更加完全的占有他。

“你要这样一直抵抗下去吗？”李赫宰呼吸急促，他停下进出的动作，抽离李东海的身体，他似乎已经快到极限，但是李东海却没有丝毫让步，即使已经到了这步田地，依然死守着最后一点防线。

李东海的头发贴在汗湿的额头上，让他看起来多了分狼狈，但他看着李赫宰的眼神依旧不带温度，也不多说一个字，就像知道自己无力抵抗遍不需要多费口舌。

李赫宰从最开始占有李东海的兴奋中脱离一点，他的爱怜之心让他几乎忘记了他根本不是这样温柔多情的人。无声的冷笑后，李赫宰翻过李东海的身体，让他趴在床边，又迅速重新进入他的身体，然后俯下身在他耳边轻声说：“乖，打开你的生殖腔。”

李东海全身的戒备只增不减，他不想对这个说着自己不算是坏人却对他坏事做尽的人屈服，更不想给他生什么孩子，就像他之前所说，死也不会让他如愿。

李赫宰感觉的李东海身体紧绷的更厉害，紧锁的眉头显示了他所有的不满。

“我再给你一次机会，我数三声，要么你乖乖打开生殖腔，要么我就咬下去了。”

李东海感觉后颈有湿滑柔软的东西蹭过，肿胀的腺体被刺激的跳动的更加厉害，他明白李赫宰话里的意思，李赫宰想要标记他，以此来逼迫他打开生殖腔。

“三。”李赫宰的倒数声带着自信的嘲笑，他看着李东海抬起手捂住后颈，开始用力挣扎。

“二。”李赫宰抓住李东海的手腕，移开他的手摁在他头顶的床上。

“求求你，不要这样。”李东海的垂死挣扎看起来无力又可笑，他呜咽的求饶并不能动摇李赫宰分毫。

“一。”李赫宰的倒数结束，他靠近李东海的颈间，牙齿轻轻接触他的皮肤，慢慢用力，他并不是真的想标记李东海，这只是一种威胁的手段，他是商人，知道什么才是致命打击。

很快，李赫宰感觉掌心中紧握的手腕放松下来，他看向李东海的手，本是紧握成拳的手指缓缓松开，又在他顺利进入生殖腔后紧抓床单到骨节发白。他听到李东海喉间发出哽咽的闷声，因为疼痛努力呼吸的喘息声。

李东海侧着头，晶莹的泪珠顺着他直挺的鼻梁滑下了，在他未分化前，他所有的期盼都是可以成为一个Omega，和他最爱的哥哥长长久久的在一起，可以组建家庭，可以抚养他们的孩子，过完这一生。而此时他却从没有像现在一样怨恨自己是一个Omega，在Aphle面前没有一点反抗能力。他听到李赫宰的低喘声划过耳畔，感受他的性器进入身体最私密的角落，在那里肆无忌惮的享受情欲带来的快感，李赫宰施加给他的钳制已经全部解除，一双掌心滚烫的手死死钳住他的腰，把他从床上提起，肉体碰撞的声音愈发刺耳，信息素已经完全将他的肉体控制，随着李赫宰的抽插，肉体的快感和心理的痛苦折磨的他不停落泪。

直到李赫宰停下动作，整个身体压倒在李东海身上，灼热急促的鼻息喷洒在他的颈肩，李赫宰的鼻尖蹭着他脖颈的皮肤，仿佛在享受爱人间欢愉后的温情。

李东海闭上眼睛，感觉身体的潮热在慢慢退散，香草薄荷气味也逐渐被威士忌的酒香笼罩，如午后惊起的灰尘，缓缓平复下来，尘埃落定。

他开始意识模糊，昏昏沉沉的睁不开眼睛，只感觉到李赫宰退出他的身体，有几滴液体滴落在他的大腿上，又过了一会儿，他的身体腾空后迅速回到床上，柔软的蚕丝被裹住他的身体，那之后的世界只剩一片虚无的漆黑。


End file.
